


Cannot Be Thrown

by Rubynye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Rescue, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Jyn has never been sexually assaulted. Cassian has been.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Original Character(s), Cassian Andor/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Cannot Be Thrown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/gifts).



> Written for the splendid DachOsmin in Darkest Night 2020. Title from a Sappho poem.

Jyn screams, briefly, bitten-off, and Cassian lengthens his stride. Jyn never screams. The awful sound echoes around in the pit of his belly as he pounds down the lumpy paved street.

He hears huffs now, hers and some others’, and reaches the building’s edge just in time to brake. A gap in the crumbling brick wall affords him a view from cover as he pulls his blaster, breathing silently through his mouth, and peers around the corner into the dead end.

Three men have Jyn pinned to the far wall, a scuff red on her forehead, a steel blade at her throat, other hands holding her wrists and vest against the bricks. Her eyes are blazing green fire, he can see from here, as Knife grins, sliding the flat of his blade down her throat. Cassian’s heart pounds like it wants to break through his breastbone and fly to her aid all on its own. Knife pushes his blade into the collar of Jyn’s jacket and the other two grin as well, Vest’s hand flexing in an anticipatory grope.

Jyn shoves up, quick as a striking snake, and headbutts Knife, pulling Vest off balance as well. She jabs her knee up and plants her heel in Knife’s belly, knocking him back into Wrist, and as they fall she twists around to shove the heel of her hand into Vest’s nose, sending him reeling and screaming. She pulls Vest’s blaster, gut-shoots him, and spins to where Knife and Wrist are swearing and struggling to disentangle from other. Her mouth open, her hair flying, she shoots them both, emptying the clip until they fall into a twitching heap.

Cassian rounds the corner. Jyn swings up her stolen weapon. For a moment he faces her, her eyes wild, a blaster trained on him. Then she stumbles forward, hand swinging down, and as Cassian holds one arm out to her he shoots Vest in the head to stop his noise. Jyn reaches him, shaking under his hand, and Cassian squeezes her shoulders and turns them towards the lefthand wall, where trees wave on the other side. He boosts her up, she pulls him up, they scramble over the wall, and keep running.

* * *

“I’m useless,” Jyn growls, voice low, eyes downcast, and Cassian considers her with some surprise. “My nerve must be shot. I can’t believe —“ she stops, shaking her head, pushing her jacket sleeve across her face again. Cassian waits, as Jyn quivers beside him, not ready yet for a breathing pattern, not ready for any kind of easing. They sit half a kilometer away from the fight, beneath a bare-branched tree in the thin winter sunshine, dead grass crunching beneath them when they shift. 

“I’m ashamed,” she mutters, very low. “Since I was sixteen, since I was in jail, I always fought them off, always.”

“You fought them off this time,” Cassian reminds her, keeping his voice mild as blue milk. 

“I gambled,” Jyn mutters, looking down at her knees. “I was — I bet they wouldn’t kill me because they wanted to f-fuck me.” Her voice stumbles over the word.

Jyn burns with pride, Cassian thinks once again. It keeps her alight, but it might consume her. “They wanted to violate you, you mean,” he says, and looks away fast enough that he can avoid her eyes when she flashes a glare at him. “And you used their depravity to defeat them. You should be proud of yourself.” He keeps his voice as gentle as he can.

“Proud?” Jyn all but cries out. “They almost — I couldn’t — if I’d let them, I’d hate myself.”

Cassian sighs, very lightly on the outside, very heavily inside. “I didn’t have the luxury of hating myself,” he says, and watches her wince, how the lightness of his voice makes the words hit harder. “I was on my third solo mission with a head full of new contacts, when I got myself captured. The stormtroopers decided to start the interrogation themselves…”

* * *

Cassian hurt. Cassian was made of pain, crackling through his bruised muscles, screaming down every nerve. He knelt on the floor of a standard-issue Imperial interrogation room, hands pressed flat to the slick floor and the Stormtrooper fucking him heavy on his back, and breathed between thrusts and kept hold of himself and hurt and hurt and hurt.

The thrusts were accelerating. Cassian had to breathe against being slammed into. At least he could breathe now, as semen cracked and dried on his panting mouth, rank musk still coating his throat. The other Stormtrooper, who’d used Cassian’s mouth, lounged against the console, still enjoying the afterglow. Cassian could see the ‘trooper’s boots through the swinging fringe of his hair. _Su estupidez les han condenado_ , he reminded himself. _Their stupidity has doomed them_.

They were talking about him, of course, like he wasn’t there even as they violated him so intimately. At least the Stormtrooper’s gloves stayed firmly clamped to Cassian’s bared hips, grinding flesh against bone as the ‘trooper panted, “Oh — he’s — _sweet_ ” If they tried to make him participate — Cassian wasn’t thinking about that. He was thinking _their stupidity has doomed them _. He was breathing, evenly, slowly, in and in, out and out and out.__

__“Kriff, ain’t he? Wish we could keep him, convince the higher-ups he’ll need _weeks_ of interrogation.” They both laughed. Cassian wasn’t listening._ _

__“Lucky stiffs at Wobani,” gasped the ‘trooper behind, on, inside Cassian. “‘Ey get all the pretty felons — agh, gonna come, gonna come—“_ _

__“Then come,” said the other impatiently, just as that ‘trooper indeed began noisily huffing and wailing through his orgasm. Cassian swallowed hard and tensed, gathering himself. The moment he’d endured for was arriving. _Their stupidity had doomed them._ With a last loud groan the Stormtrooper unclamped his gloved hands from Cassian’s hips, jerking himself out of Cassian’s battered flesh with a sigh._ _

___Now_ Cassian twisted, all his bones screaming at him, brought the cuffs up fast and whacked the Stormtrooper on the side of his bare head. As the ‘trooper reeled Cassian scooted back, trousers sliding down his thighs, and leaned forward in the same jackknifing move to grab the ‘trooper’s blaster, still stupidly holstered. Up again, he tucked it beneath the flailing ‘trooper’s chin, and fired._ _

__What was a splatter of blood to add to the smears of semen, after all? At least no chunks fell on Cassian’s face._ _

__He wasn’t done. Twisting as the corpse fell, he got his knees beneath him and his blaster up before the other ‘trooper could more than cry out and stand up. But that one’s hand was just too close to the panic button so Cassian shot him in the wrist._ _

__Over the ’trooper’s loud shout and swearing, Cassian said, calmly, in his deepest voice, “You will release these cuffs and let me go.”_ _

__“What the —“ Cassian shot again, intending the ‘trooper’s arm, but winged his shoulder. At least he won another satisfying cry of pain._ _

__And then a choked laugh. “Your dick’s swinging, Rebel,” buzzed the ‘trooper, and this one had kept the helmet on, a blast to the head might bounce away. “Don’t you wanna pull your pants up, Big Boy?”_ _

__Cassian entertained a brief, intense desire to clamber to his feet and face down the ‘trooper, before shunting it aside. “You will release these cuffs and let me go.”_ _

__“Okay, okay.” The ‘trooper stumbled forward, cradling his shot wrist in the other hand. Cassian tracked him with eyes and blaster. There. As expected, instead of reaching for the cuffs the ‘trooper tried to punch him in the face. Cassian dodged, rebounded, and shoved his blaster up against the ‘trooper’s groin panel. He really should have aimed higher but for this once he couldn’t resist the savage satisfaction as the ‘trooper froze with a gasp._ _

__“I don’t like you,” Cassian said, and fired, and dodged sideways as the ‘trooper fell screaming. He pushed the blaster beneath the ‘trooper’s chin and shut him up with a final shot, and almost dropped the blaster, his fingers grown slick with sweat and worse._ _

___Todavía no, Andor_ , he reminded himself in General Draven’s voice. _Not yet, Andor._ Spreading his knees for balance despite his trousers binding his thighs, Cassian maneuvered the blaster around with its tip pointing into the cuffs. _ _

__For a moment the blaster pointed straight at Cassian’s heart, and he paused, considering. Adrenaline had been a temporary analgesic but now all the pain was washing back over him in great throbbing waves. Semen ran slow and ticklish down the back of his thigh. His only reward for surviving would be another mission. When would he be captured again, beaten again, raped again? Why not end it here, the Rebellion’s secrets still safe in his head, and lie down and rest?_ _

___Not yet, Andor,_ echoed through his memory again. _I belong to the Rebellion,_ he reminded himself, and took a huge breath, and tilted the blaster as far back as he could without dropping it, and fired._ _

__The cuffs fell apart with a hiss, absorbing the entire blast. Cassian dropped the blaster with them and staggered to his feet, pulled up and fastened his trousers, and swayed. The shock was coming for him. He couldn’t let it win either._ _

__His limbs dragging like lead lay in his bone marrow, Cassian collected the other ‘trooper’s blaster, holster and all, and hooked it on beneath his trousers. It poked him in his bruised hip, bringing up a dizzying swirl of horrible memory, but — _Not yet, Andor,_ he let Draven tell him once more, and pushed his hair back from his eyes, and stood up straight as if he didn’t ache from his thighs up into his guts. And then he stepped over the headless ‘trooper, wiped his face and zipped up his jacket to hide the blood, cracked the door lock and walked out the door. __

* * *

_  
_

__

__Cassian isn’t shaking. Jyn stares up at him, astonished. She hadn’t thought — she should have. Cassian is staring ahead into infinity, still as a rock, barely breathing. She can be so amazingly stupid sometimes._ _

__The soft gentleness in his voice has long since faded to clear tonelessness. “When I made it back to General Draven, I gave my report and offered him my blaster.” He glances down, now, finally. “He told me, ‘Good job taking advantage of their venality and weakness to escape,’ and put me on leave for what turned out to be 67 hours until our satellite base was attacked.” His cheek creases a little, and Jyn smiles wryly with him._ _

__“I’m sorry,” sticks to her tongue, but she pushes the words out. Cassian’s shoulders lower a bit._ _

__“I work for the Rebellion,” he says quietly, life and pain and complexities back in his voice. “Sometimes bad things happen.” He shrugs, and their shoulders brush. “Today you fought them off. And I was right behind you.”_ _

___But what if —_ Jyn gives her head a sharp shake, thinking of physically dislodging the thought. It’s a stupid adolescent coping mechanism but it helps. “Thank you,” she says, and lets herself bend just enough to press their shoulders together, to feel Cassian’s warmth from deep inside his parka._ _

__After a moment or three, Cassian leans in too._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Dear DachOsmin, I do hope you like this. I ended up going in a very different direction than I first intended, and adding the frame story involving Jyn after writing the core story. It was an interesting experience.


End file.
